


Matthew/Madison

by LexiTheDoubleedge



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Multi, Rule 63, Tags are incomplete to avoid spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge
Summary: Taylor's revenge upon her former bullies is almost complete. Only one remains - Matthew Clements. In many ways the least of the three, but Taylor hates to leave things unfinished.But Matt has a secret that could turn all her plans upside down...





	1. My Curiosity's Got Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Redeeming the Bullies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251879) by [WestOrEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast). 

> Matthew/Madison is actually two stories, both diverging from WestOrEast's "Redeeming the Bullies" sometime during or after "Acquiring Matthew". They aren't really made to stand alone though - each has gaps that are filled in by the other story even if they differ in other major aspects, and they're definitely meant to be read in order to make sense. So I'm posting them under one story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Sophia forgot to mention a few things about Matthew Clements...

Matt Clements was a bit of a pretty-boy already, really. Light build, fair features, smooth skin...

I really would have expected him to be a target for bullies because of that. But somehow, he was friends with Scott Hess, so not only had he avoided that but he had become a bully himself.

Matt had stopped coming to school shortly after I grabbed Sophia. The Winslow rumor mill worked just as well as ever at telling everyone why that happened, which is to say that there were a few dozen conflicting theories and no evidence for any of them. Dropped out? Injury? (Broken arm, broken leg, broken ribs, all of the above?) Disease? (Flu, mono, _bubonic plague_??? That had to be someone's idea of a joke.) Joined a gang? Family emergency in another state? Switched schools? Homeschooled? Won some kind of vacation giveaway and bribed the administration into letting him miss school? Ran away and joined the circus?

Even I wasn't sure exactly what the truth was. Still alive, still healthy, still in town, didn't go out much anymore, but why? I didn't know. Didn't really care that much. It made spiriting him away a little more difficult, but not that much more.

And so here we were, me and the pretty-boy. It was almost boring in a way... there would be so little for me to do with him.

His hair was fucking nasty though. Unevenly cut, tangled, sometimes I wondered if he even washed it at all.

Well, at least that would give me something to work on.

Of course, that was just the obvious. The stuff I'd known about Matt just from seeing him at school. But now it was time for me to see what was underneath those clothes of his...

...

What the hell is going on here?

I don't know how long I stood there, just trying to figure out what I was even looking at.

Long enough for Matt to wake up, anyway.

"Ungh... Taylor?" Matt paused and looked and down for a bit, before going on in a tone of voice I wasn't sure I liked. There was a bit of a sardonic edge to it, but mostly it just sounded... defeated. "I see you've found me out... I knew after what happened to Emmet and Scott that my days were numbered. But I guess at least it's someone I actually -did- something to... heh."

That was enough to break me out of my reverie, even if I didn't really -understand- it.

I pointed down at Matt's groin with a shaking hand. "Matt?! What the hell is this?!" What was I even supposed to do about this?

Matt blinked. "It's exactly what it looks like? And really, at this point... you might as well just call me Madison," she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of this story (and my previous work in this setting, for that matter) I'm assuming that Taylor doesn't get much feedback from cells of hers that are in someone else's body. Or at least, not enough to spoil the reveal.
> 
> My Curiosity's Got Me Tonight - "Dangerous Type", <s>The Cars</s> **Letters to Cleo**
> 
> After "Acquiring Matthew" was posted I mentioned that some things would have to be different to lead into this story. After all, with them actually talking about 'Matthew' someone should have brought up the "actually a girl" thing, and also Taylor coming up with Madison's real name would be stretching the bounds of credulity.
> 
> The other variation I came up with has a slightly different set of problems...


	2. Walking in Shadows, Searching for Light - Consolidation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Sophia couldn't mention a few things about Matthew Clements...

What the hell is going on here?

I don't know how long I stood there, just trying to figure out what I was even looking at.

Okay, that's stupid. I knew what I was looking at. Tits. Pussy. I had them myself, they weren't that hard to recognize. Matt Clements was a girl! What the hell?!

"Ungh... Taylor?" Matt paused looked and down for a bit, before going on in a surprisingly chipper tone. "Mind untying me? My legs are stiff."

It seemed like a reasonable request, so I untied her.

Matt got up and stretched. "So I guess you're a cape?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Wow, that's so cool!" she said. "A couple years ago I'd never even seen a cape in person, and now I'm friends with two!"

Friends?

I had to admit, it sounded good. I'd like to have more friends. But there were some things I was really wondering about. "Matt, why are you a girl?!"

"Call me Madison," she replied. "That's my birth name. My parents... well, they made some enemies, and the family had to go on the run. They thought disguising me as a boy would be the best way to hide us, since the demographics wouldn't match anymore." She frowned. "I guess it worked, but...I had a pretty hard time with it. It was only a few months after that that I triggered."

I winced. "Sorry." No one really liked talking about their trigger event.

Madison shook her head. "I'm one of the last people who can complain if you say something that brings up bad memories, because... we're the ones who made you trigger, aren't we?" It would have been obvious who she meant by 'we' even if I didn't already know, since there were really only two people Matt hung around with at school.

I sighed. "Yeah, it was you three." I didn't really like thinking about Madison being responsible, but... she was, even if not as much so as the other two.

"I'm sorry," she said, and she sounded sincere. "But I'm sure we can all get along much better now." Then she perked up. "So, which cape are you? Or have you made your debut yet?"

"...Night Life."

Madison blinked. "You're a villain? ... I wouldn't have thought you were the type, actually."

Dammit. "I didn't -want- to be a villain!" I was nearly shouting. "I still don't! I just... can't seem to get people to believe that I'm trying to help..."

And then Madison hugged me. "It's okay, Taylor. I'll help you. I've seen pictures of Night Life, and what you can do is really impressive." Was she blushing? "There are plenty of Case 53s that are popular heroes, so if we work together I'm sure we can find a way that you can be a hero too."

I had to blink away tears. "You'd do that? For me?"

"I'll do anything I can for my friends," Madison replied firmly. "But Taylor... I need you to do something for me too."

"What is it?"

"You can't tell anyone that I'm a girl, or a parahuman. It's fine to talk to Scott and Emmet about it, because they already know, but it'd be bad if anyone else learned."

"Of course!" I replied. I didn't want Madison to get hurt. Though I was curious... "What kind of power do you have?"

Madison shrugged. "Oh, I'm just good at making friends."


	3. Walking in Shadows, Searching for Light - Expansion

"There's no good way to ask this, but... Scott and Emmet are still alive, aren't they?" Madison asked. "It's been getting really hard keeping my cover intact without them. I even had to leave school."

Well, that sucked. I'd been having so much fun with those two, I hadn't realized I'd been making things harder on Madison. "They're alive, but..." Maybe it'd be easier to just show her. I raised my voice. "Emma! Sophia!"

***

Madison blinked. "That's going to make going back to school a bit difficult," she observed, sounding a bit hysterical and a bit something else that I couldn't identify. "I take it you've got some powers that PHO hasn't figured out."

I knew an implied question when I heard one, so I explained some more details of what I could do with my powers, and what I'd done with them.

Madison spent a while thinking about it. "I hate to take something away from you like this... but I really need them back the way they were," she said.

I didn't really want to do that, but... it was for Madison. Still... "I don't know how long it will take. I've learned a lot from what I did with Emma and Sophia, but undoing it might be harder."

"Just do your best, and it'll be fine," Madison replied.

For a moment, no one said anything. Then Madison turned to me, and I realized that she hadn't actually fixed up her clothing while we'd been talking. Her face was going red, and I didn't think it was from embarassment.

"Taylor? I'm really horny right now, and I think my old friends will need some work before they can help me with that. You'll help me, won't you?

Now that I thought about it, I'd never had sex with another girl (so to speak)... and I was a bit curious. So I nodded.

Madison smiled. "Thank you! Ah... it's fine if you want to transform. But nothing that'll hurt, okay? I'm a bit delicate."

I actually got the impression that she really -wanted- me to transform, especially given what her comment about her old friends had implied. Thet last part had sounded kind of like a joke, but I wasn't sure what -kind- of a joke it was, so I went for something relatively strightforward. If Madison wanted something else, she'd have to come out and say it, I wasn't a mind reader.

It still didn't look quite human, of course, but I got the impression she actually liked that.

***

I was right, it took a while. But having more experience really did make a difference, it didn't take nearly as long to get Emma and Sophia on their way to looking like their old selves again. Madison spent a lot of time visiting too, and had a lot of long talks with both of them. I wasn't quite sure what to make of the results. They certainly didn't treat me the way they had before, but they didn't act like the old Emmet and Scott either. Of course, I'd never experienced how they treated their friends, so maybe this wasn't unusual.

It still took me by surprise the first time they wanted to fuck me.

I wasn't even sure how to think of these two now. At the moment they were dressed like Emma and Sophia, but with their erect dicks out in the open and demanding attention, and the -kind- of look of desire on their faces... there was nothing girlish at all about those things.

Well, Madison did want to see us all getting along. Even if she hadn't said as much, it would have been obvious from the way she had a hand inside her shorts.

I guess I can give it a try.

***

In retrospect, I may have underestimated what normal human penises were capable of under the right circumstances. At least when I wasn't transformed.

***

It was time to figure out how to reintroduce Scott and Emmet to the rest of the world.

"If it was just Emmet, I could probably get some Merchants to act like they'd kidnapped him and were going to use him for product testing or something, they do shit like that," Madison said. "We could even have Night Life do the rescue for some PR. But that won't work for Scott unless we make it look like they know his weakness, and that could blow up in our faces in a lot of ways."

Scott scowled. "Piggot may be an absolute dickhead, but he's no fool," he said. "I'm going to need something -good- if I ever want to show my face in public again."

It was a difficult problem. Sure, I could use my power to change Scott's appearance in ways no one would recognize. (That went for any of the others, of course. I was still disappointed that I couldn't change my base form with the methods I could use on other people. Madison thought she had an angle on that, but I wasn't holding my breath.)

But Shadow Stalker's power would be a dead giveaway. Beside, he had family he didn't want to leave behind.

As the four of us continued brainstorming, I couldn't help but smile. It was nice having a team I didn't have to hide anything from.

***

I moaned as Madison drove the strapon into my pussy. It felt incredible, but it wasn't enough. I wanted more. And I knew, from the sound of her breathing, the way her hands were moving, that she was about to give it to me.

Emmet was fucking Madison just as Madison was fucking me. And when she came, I couldn't actually see her hand moving, but I most definitely felt it as she shoved down on the plunger, and the semen I'd previously filled her with was returned to me in the most incredible way.

It wasn't that I couldn't enjoy just being fucked, but feeling my own cum shooting inside of me really set me off.

The three of us had done so many things things together. If there was a position we hadn't had sex in - any of the two of us, or all of us together - I didn't know of it. Scott, sadly, had missed out on a lot of it, the PRT was keeping him on a pretty short leash, but maybe that was okay. Judging by what happened when all four of us got together, we might never leave the apartment otherwise.

It turned out that Madison actually didn't like pain, but that was okay, I could get that out of my system with Scott and Emmet, as long as I didn't mind them getting rough with me right back. And even if I couldn't understand the weird food-based metaphors she used for the subject, she didn't seem to be able to get enough of me whether I was transformed or not. She'd even suggested some avenues for exploring my own ability that I hadn't previously considered.

On top of that, with her help Night Life's reputation really had improved. I wasn't going to shed the villain label as long as I was working with the Undersiders, but at least when I saved someone from a mugger they usually didn't scream, run away, or accuse me of wanting to eat their livers anymore. I still got yelled at for looting the muggers' bodies while they were unconcious, but personally I felt that turnabout was fair play in this regard. Besides, that happened a lot less now that my rescuees weren't always making such a commotion.

I was really lucky to have a friend like Madison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I wrote Night Life getting laid, but I'm not sure anyone expected it to be like this. But maybe you should have, given who I've previously shown having sex with her... Also, in case anyone's wondering, this is the story that I "needed a pallete cleanser" from that resulted in "Always the Quiet Ones".
> 
> I don't know if it makes Madison more or less creepy that she really is trying to be honest with all three of the others and look out for their interests and desires. (Taylor might not even have been bullied otherwise.)
> 
> Sometime after writing this, I actually looked up some spoilers for The Craft. It's... actually kind of startling how appropriate "Dangerous Type" feels for this story now, even if I used a line from it as a title for the other version. It just feels like there's some interesting parallels between song, movie, and fic. Also, now I want to hear Letters to Cleo cover "Fox on the Run".
> 
> Walking in Shadows, Searching for Light - a line from Jimmy Ruffin's "What Becomes of the Brokenhearted", slightly corrupted. I have no idea if this was unsubtle enough to give the game away right off or not.
> 
> Consolidation, Expansion - Taken from the names of some of the (US editions of the) books in Peter F. Hamilton's "The Night's Dawn Trilogy".
> 
> "Oh, I'm just good at making friends." - A part of me wanted to just end it there. But I'd already written this other stuff. So I split it in two instead!
> 
> something else that I couldn't identify. - Inner Madison: I liked having sex with them the way they were!
> 
> It was a difficult problem. - I'll be honest, I have no idea how they're supposed to pull this off without making it look like someone knows aobut Shadow Stalker's vulnerability to electricity, which I don't think is supposed to be common knowledge. I'm not sure how (in canon or here) the Undersiders are supposed to have learned about it in the first place, actually.
> 
> Madison thought she had an angle on that - I, uh, don't remember what it was, so I guess it probably didn't work.
> 
> avenues for exploring - Given how she apparently has to think about the physical details, I have to wonder if the "trade-offs" in Taylor's transformations are more of a mental block than a true limit of her power. (Kind of like another fic I could name, but it'd be a spoiler.) I can imagine Madison encouraging developing things in both directions...
> 
> with her help - "Taylor, sweetie, I know how much you love the glowing skulls, but they really don't send the right message. No, changing the color of the glow doesn't really help. No, not even pink."
> 
> On the sitcom thing, I'm thinking this group could fit into a mold I saw in the 90s. Madison's the sweet-toned mom who rules the home with an iron fist, Taylor's the long-suffering dad, and Emmet and Scott are the unruly teenage sons. Except they're all fucking.


End file.
